Aurowl
Aurowl is a dual-type / Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Pokédex entry Biology 'Physiology' Aurowl is a slightly large, owl-like Pokémon. Its plumage is primarily a darker shade of purple, but black and lighter shades adorn it as well, such as on its breast. Its talons are a dark black in color, and oddly smooth to the touch. Two half-circles of white adorn its eyes, which are a deep purple in color, and with a shape in the center that strongly resembles a crescent moon. 'Special abilities' Aurowl’s cry has the ability to cause those who hear it to imagine unusual stories. The stories have a vast range of tones and subjects, ranging from introspective to slightly off-kilter to even horrific. Some writers have been known to keep an Aurowl for this power of theirs, asking for its help in inspiration. 'Behavior' Aurowl is a primarily nocturnal Pokémon. It uses its dark colors for camouflage amidst the shadowy landscape, hiding itself from prey until it strikes. Though Pokémon are just as affected by its cry as humans are, it does not use this to startle prey and gain the element of surprise. Instead, an Aurowl calling out into the night savors the experience just as much as any other being listening might, seeming to enjoy sharing the moment with others. In captivity, Aurowls’ behavior depends on how friendly it is towards a human being. With humans it is friendly and comfortable with, it can be rather affectionate, while it alters its behavior to attempt to unsettle new people. This does not make it a particular good guard, however- though it stares ominously at newcomers, it does not often do much more to back this implied threat. An Aurowl can be trained to fly to its owner when it sees someone it does not recognize, but as this usually can mean any person simply walking along the street, most trainers choose to employ other Pokémon as guards. 'Habitat' Aurowl primarily resides in the forest, though it is not uncommon for it to journey near a city. It tends to gather near more-populated areas, though whether this is because it finds it easier to seek out prey or because it desires for more creatures to hear its cry has yet to be understood. Game locations Held items Base stats Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring By breeding Trivia 'Design Origin' Aurowl takes a number of aspects of its design from the podcast Welcome to Night Vale. Aurowl is not based on any particular aspect of the show itself (though its typing and owl design can be considered a reference to the location Dark Owl Records), but rather the podcast as a whole, hence its ability to share unusual stories with its call. Its color scheme is very similar to that of the podcast’s logo, and its eye share the same crescent moon design of the logo. The particular species of owl Aurowl is based on is a Spectacled Owl, a rather large species of owl known for the sounds it makes at night. 'Name Origin' Aurowl is derived from aural (relating to hearing) and owl.